


all i want is you

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: alexis is too restless to cuddle and worries about being a good partner to twyla who loves cuddling. twyla reassures her.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> title from Barry Louis Polisar's "All I Want Is You"

_If I was a flower growing wild and free_  
_All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

  


After the fourth time Alexis accidentally kicks her while shifting restlessly from one position to another, Twyla finally decides to say something. She’s careful to keep her eyes on her phone and her tone gentle.

“You know it’s okay if you don’t enjoy cuddling, Alexis.”

Twyla is floating in that pleasantly drowsy and relaxed post-coital state where she just wants to scroll aimlessly on her phone for a while before drifting to sleep. Alexis, on the other hand, always becomes energetic and restless after sex, her limbs buzzing with energy that she has no place to direct. 

“What?! No! No, no, no, babe!” Alexis’ fingers flit up and down Twyla’s arm, grasping at her hand before immediately releasing it and dancing back up toward her shoulder. “Babe, I _love_ cuddling with you! Who wouldn’t want to cuddle with your cute li’l butt?”

“But you know that I wouldn’t be offended if you didn’t want to cuddle right now, right? I wouldn’t take it personally if you got out of bed to burn off some energy.” Twyla tries to keep her tone neutral, cognizant that Alexis sometimes still worries about being a selfish partner, even after all this time. 

“Babe, no! I’m not going to just, like, jump out of bed as soon as you come.”

“Alexis, I know you love me. You show me in a million different little ways every day. You don’t have to cuddle me after sex for me to know you care about me.”

“Mm, that’s so sweet, babe! But I totally want to spoon you like the yummy ice cream treat you are right now.” 

Alexis nudges Twyla onto her side and presses against her back, wrapping an arm snugly around Twyla’s middle. 

“Okay, Lex.” Twyla raises Alexis’ hand to her mouth to press a kiss to her palm. 

“Now, go back to your phone.” Alexis tucks her chin over Twyla’s shoulder and drops a quick kiss on her neck.

Twyla unlocks her phone and resumes reading the cooking blog she discovered this morning. 

“Ooh, Twy, is this another baking blog? What delicious li’l goodie are you making for me next?” Alexis’ fingers tap along Twyla’s ribs, and Twyla resists the urge to squirm away. She knows Alexis isn’t intentionally tickling her, knows that sometimes Alexis doesn’t even realize her hands are moving. 

“Well, at first I was looking up a recipe for cinnamon rolls, but then—”

“Babe, no.” Alexis taps a finger against Twyla’s breastbone with each word. “Tell me you are not reading tragic blog posts from random middle-aged ladies that don’t know how to properly stage their bakes before snapping pics of them. Again!” 

“Um, I’m not sure about her pictures, but I find the anecdotes in Janet’s blog posts to be really charming. She’s going through a divorce right now and raising five kids.”

“Oh my god! That’s a _lot_.” 

“Hm? It’s actually pretty common for goats to have multiple babies in their litter.”

“Ew, what? Why are we talking about goats?!” Alexis rolls away onto her back, and Twyla feels the bed shift as Alexis fights to free her legs from beneath the sheets. “We should paint our nails, Twy! We can have a little mani-pedi sesh before we sleep.”

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea. We’d have to wait for them to dry before sleeping, and I’m already pretty tired.”

“Mmhmm, yep, yeah, that makes total sense, Twy. Ooh!” Alexis’ eyes light up with a new idea and she walks her fingers along Twyla’s thigh teasingly. “We could have sex again.”

Twyla lets out a surprised laugh. “Alexis! We’ve both already come twice tonight.”

“Exactly, babe. Our record is _so_ much higher than that.” Alexis shimmies her shoulders, blinking her eyes flirtatiously, and for a moment Twyla is tempted before she remembers that they both have work in the morning. 

“I’m going to read for a little longer and then go to sleep, but don’t let that stop you. You know I love to watch.” 

Alexis’ lower lip sticks out in a pout. “No, it’s more fun when I can make you come too.”

“How about I give you a foot massage? That’ll make you relaxed and ready for bed.” Twyla puts her phone aside and pats her lap for Alexis to rest her feet.

“Ooh, yes, Twy, love this idea!” Alexis bounces eagerly and scoots to the end of the bed to sit cross-legged facing Twyla. 

“Um, Lex.” Twyla frowns in confusion. “I can’t reach your feet now.”

“No, silly!” Alexis grabs Twyla’s feet with a little more enthusiasm than is strictly necessary. “I’m going to give _you_ a foot massage!”

Twyla fights back a grin. “But how will that help you relax enough for sleep?”

“I like doing things for you, babe!” Alexis smiles so brightly that Twyla is momentarily stunned. “Besides, I love your cute little toesies! Just go back to your farm animal blog or whatever and let me. Take. Care. Of. You.”

Alexis massages her thumb gently into the arch of Twyla’s foot with a pleased hum, and Twyla decides to concede defeat. Her feet _are_ a bit sore from spending all day standing at the café, and Alexis’ hands are so soft.

“Just for a little while, though, okay? Then I’ll do yours.” Twyla unlocks her phone again and loses herself in Janet’s antics in the kitchen and on her farm, bookmarking for later a recipe for coffee cake cupcakes that Alexis would definitely love.

Twyla is relaxed and near sleep when she realizes Alexis is no longer rubbing her feet. She looks up from her phone and has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from audibly exclaiming at the sight before her.

Alexis is fast asleep, her arms wrapped around Twyla’s legs in a pseudo-hug, her own long legs hanging off the side of the bed in a manner that wouldn’t look nearly as graceful from anyone else. Her cheek is pressed against one of Twyla’s ankles and one hand is still grasped loosely around her foot. Twyla is hopelessly endeared by this beautiful and ridiculous woman. 

Twyla wiggles her feet, failing to suppress a giggle when her toe nudges against Alexis’ nose. Alexis’ eyes open slowly and she blinks several times, her eyebrows furrowing adorably when she discovers Twyla’s feet so close to her face. 

“Guess we figured out a way to make you sleepy finally, huh?” Twyla’s cheeks ache from how widely she’s smiling, but she can’t help it. She can’t help the way her heart still races, how her tummy still flips, how she always feels a little giddy with the enormity of her love for Alexis.

Alexis presses a sleepy kiss to Twyla’s ankle and crawls back up the bed to force her way onto Twyla’s pillow, her eyes already slamming shut again. Twyla sets her phone on the nightstand and switches off the lamp, tucking the blankets carefully beneath Alexis’ chin.

“See, Twy? Cuddles.” Alexis’ words are slurred with sleep, and Twyla knows she’s already mostly unconscious, but she responds anyway. 

“Lex, it’s okay if sometimes you need a little space or if you’re too restless to cuddle. I need you to know that I will never hold that against you.”

Alexis is silent for so long that Twyla is sure she’s fallen asleep. She drops a kiss to Alexis’ temple and allows her own eyes to close, but then Alexis speaks, her voice so soft and tentative that Twyla’s breath catches in her throat, frightened of missing anything Alexis might say. 

“But you love cuddles.” The words are spoken into the hollow of Twyla’s throat as Alexis curls herself closer. 

“I do.” Twyla hesitates, wanting to choose her words carefully. “But I love so many things that we do together. I would never want you to force yourself to cuddle when it’s not what you want in the moment, okay? Alexis, do you understand me? I love any time we spend together, no matter what we’re doing. Promise.”

“I like cuddling right now. But sometimes my body just feels too buzzy.” Alexis’ fingers fiddle with the sleeve of Twyla’s pajama top as she speaks.

“I know, love. You’re my busy bee, and I love that about you.”

Twyla feels Alexis’ lips turn up in a smile pressed against her skin. 

“Aww, babe! And you’re my sweet honey. Thank you for understanding me, Twy. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alexis.” Twyla kisses the top of Alexis’ head and smiles, finally allowing her body to drift toward sleep, warm with the knowledge that no matter how sweet her dreams tonight may be, she gets to wake up beside her biggest dream come true.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
